


blow job buddies

by jazzypizzaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x04 reaction drabble: Sam shares his favorite hobby with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow job buddies

His giant lips purse around the rod, his eyes glinting with a rare look of concentration and intent as he blows molten liquid until it bursts anew. When it’s done, Sam pops his mouth off, lovingly, then sticks the newly formed bulb at the end of the rod into the blazing hot glory hole.  He rolls the instrument with his hands, then wipes a trickle of sweat from his forehead, before meeting Blaine’s gawking stare.

"So do you want to be my blow job buddy or what? Looks fun right?" Sam says, smiling unabashedly.

Blaine swallows and says, his voice rough, “Yeah I wouldn’t mind glass blowing with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The use of a "glory hole" in glass-blowing: http://www.sacramentoartglass.com/the-process-of-blowing-glass.html


End file.
